Nickelback & Vegas
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: Penelope gets into a bit of trouble when she tries to crash an event...and Derek is there to witness her escapade. AU, of course!
1. Chapter 1

__Author's Note: This is the first installment of a birthday story written for a fanfic friend of mine! The one she wrote me was smokin' hot! I hope to make you smile as much as you did me!__

__Happy Birthday, Krick!__

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're supposed to be dialing! Why aren't you dialing?" Penelope glared accusingly at her best friend, Marla, who was supposed to be assisting her in winning the last pair of Nickelback tickets on the planet. It was their closing show, and Penelope had tried like hell to get a pair of tickets, but by the time she'd found out about their appearance in Boston, it was sold out.<p>

"I hit redial!" Marla snapped back. Her friend really was a bear when it came to Nickelback—specifically Chad Kroeger. She didn't hold her friend's belief that he had the voice of an angel, but since Penelope had endured a Poison reunion show for her, this was the least she could do. So when she heard the automated message on the other end of the line claiming that 'all circuits were busy,' she hit redial yet again.

Penelope was exhausted. She'd been trying for the last three days to win tickets off the radio, and since they had eighteen pairs to give away and no set schedule in which to do it, she'd barely slept a wink in the last seventy-two hours. She hit redial again, and then groaned in despair when she heard a busy signal, then the disc jockey's voice come over the radio.

_Congratulations, you're caller number ten! You've just won our last pair of tickets to see Nickelback tomorrow night at TD Garden! Who am I talking to?_

Penelope looked at her cordless phone, and then heaved it at the radio across the room, effectively silencing the deep voice.

Marla's eyes widened and she bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Pen," she said after a moment. "I know you really wanted to go to the show."

Eyes blazing, Penelope turned to her friend. "Oh, I'm going to the show," Penelope insisted.

"But…you don't have a ticket," Marla reminded her.

"Ticket schmicket, Angel Fish. I'm getting into TD Garden tomorrow night…come hell or high water, _this _girl will see Chad Kroeger."

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan sighed heavily. "This is not what I had in mind when I took four days off from work," he informed his friend.<p>

"I know," Elliot Schneider said sympathetically. "But Chad called and said they were short a few body guards for the show, so I volunteered before I even knew the date."

"I was thinkin' we were gonna hit the town like the old days," Derek said. "Meet a couple hotties, get all kinds of laid. What happened to _that_ tradition?" he asked accusingly.

Elliot grinned. "You're here for three nights. There is plenty of time for us to get all kinds of laid."

Derek sighed again. "You owe me, Schneider."

"What's new, Morgan?" he asked caustically.

Derek grinned as he clinked his beer bottle against his friend's. "I better end up with a leggy blonde," he warned with a glare.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't wanna come with?" Penelope asked as she used the wand in her hand to apply a final touch of lip gloss.<p>

"Oh, I'm positive," Marla said firmly. "I'm going to have an evening spent doing some _legal _activities. You know? Movies…eating bon bons and the like. But don't worry. I'll keep my phone right beside me for when you call to be bailed out."

Penelope grinned as she slipped her gloss between her breasts. "Ya can't get in trouble if ya don't get caught," she said with a wink.

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes peeled," Derek heard through his earpiece. "I just caught a group of three trying to get in."<p>

"I'm on it," he assured his friend as he scanned the crowd. While he may not have been enthused that Elliot had volunteered him to provide security for the event, he still had a job to do. With a sigh, he lifted his wrist and looked down at his watch. _Six-thirty. _Another five and a half hours to go. Approximately.

Derek smiled distractedly at a rail thin red head who walked by, the invitation in her eyes crystal clear. That was nothing new for him; he'd never had a problem finding a woman to share his bed…getting them to leave was his challenge. But somewhere along the line he'd mastered even that. He quickly looked away, not wanting her to think he was interested. She was so not his type.

He had a thing for women with meat on their bones. But for some reason, they didn't reciprocate his feelings. He'd never had a problem when his preference had been thinner women; the formula was simple: he asked a woman out; she said yes, and more often that not, he ended up getting laid.

But when he'd realized the appeal lush curves held, his formula had been upended. When he asked a woman out now, she'd look at him like he had three heads and would roll her eyes before walking away. He couldn't understand it.

Until his friend, Emily, had explained it to him…

"_They don't take you seriously," Emily had said._

"_What are you talking about?" he'd asked._

_Emily had sighed then. "How often do you see a fit and trim, sexy man—"_

"_Wait a minute—you callin' me sexy?" he'd interrupted with a grin._

_She'd rolled her eyes. "Morgan, I'm immune to all you have to offer. Besides, I'm not _your _type."_

_He'd grinned. "I don't know. I'm into feisty."_

"_Anyway…a woman who doesn't have a lot of confidence isn't going to believe you're into her."_

"_Are you saying lush women don't have confidence?" Derek had said in awe._

_Emily had had to grin at that. Derek wasn't just into lush, she'd seen what he'd gone after…he had a thing for chubby women. But he was so smitten with the opposite sex, he was blind to how the women saw themselves. Of course, that was _all _he was blind to when it came to women. "Some don't," she'd informed him. "You need to be patient. Your 'lush' woman is out there."_

_Oh, yes, she was_, Derek thought as the sultry blonde in tight jeans and a turquoise t-shirt walked into his line of vision. Contrary to what he'd said to Elliot—he was a man, he liked to put on a good show for his buddies—he didn't want a constant string of one night stands anymore. He was looking for someone to settle down with, someone he could love and have babies with. But in the meantime, while he was on vacation, there was no reason he couldn't enjoy some fun. Derek grinned as he checked out her wrist. No band. _Jackpot._

"Can I help you find your seat?" he asked as he walked up to her.

She squealed as she turned around inside. Jumpy in a public place crawling with people? She was definitely crashing this party.

Her glasses were quirky; he could tell just from her choice of frames that this woman knew how to have fun. And her lips were practically glowing with gloss; he couldn't help but be drawn to them.

"I'm actually all set," she said vivaciously, her eyes darting around to look everywhere but at him.

_Compensating for lying, _he deduced.

"But thanks for asking."

"No problem," he said with a grin. "Can I see your wristband?"

She threw her hands behind her back, causing her breasts to thrust upwards, giving him a delightful view of her cleavage.

* * *

><p>When the dark skinned man had begun walking toward her, her heart had started beating faster. He was handsome as sin…and exactly what she was looking for. The man was drop dead gorgeous…with no wedding ring. (She had a habit of checking.) And with looks like that, he had to be a player…and she had <em>just<em> the thing for him to toy with.

But when her gaze had fell to his chest and read security in big, bold white letters, her heartbeat had become erratic, and any chance of seeing Chad Kroeger had begun to quickly slip away.

* * *

><p>"Wristband?" Derek repeated.<p>

"I—" He watched in disbelief as she first bit down on her lower lip…and then took off running.

Derek grinned as he watched her ass shake while she tried to sprint away from him. He couldn't hold back a low growl…or an appreciative grin. "Oh…woman," he said longingly. "Give me a reason to tackle you. _Please_," he said under his breath.

He gave her a short head start before taking off after her. But even with that, he caught up to her in seconds, grabbing her by the elbow. "Sorry, Sweetness," he said. "I'm going to have to escort you to the exit."

"But, I…" She tried to shake his hand off, but his grip was like steel. "Are you _manhandling _me?" she asked in exasperation.

"Sweetheart, if I was manhandling you, you'd feel it all the way down to your toes. They tinglin'?" he asked casually as he practically dragged her toward the exit.

Penelope groaned. "Oh, come on!" she said desperately. "If you let me stay, I _promise_ to make it worth your while."

Derek turned to look at her. "And if I'd met you under different circumstances, I'd sure as hell let ya."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why, oh why, do I let you talk me into these things?" Marla asked as she stepped out of the car and headed into the club.

Penelope grinned at her friend. "First of all…it's just a bar. And second of all…you love me."

Marla sighed as she flashed her ID at the bouncer. "I do love you," she muttered, her eyelids widening as the loud music assaulted her. She'd reluctantly traded her ratty old bathrobe and fuzzy slippers for a pair of jeans and a semi-dress shirt, her feet adorned with flip flops.

Penelope paid their cover—she had, after all, dragged them out here at midnight—and they stepped inside. The place was teeming with people, and Penelope flashed a grin over her shoulder. "Remember the drill," she reminded her friend.

Marla rolled her eyes. "You're looking for a consolation prize because you missed out on Chad Kroeger. If you decide to hook up tonight, I keep my mouth shut and take your keys, driving Esther home at a reasonable rate of speed and with great care." Sometimes Marla wondered if her friend crossed the line from eccentricity into outright lunacy.

Penelope nodded. "Oooh, almost verbatim," she said, impressed.

"Pen, do you really want to hook up tonight? I mean—"

"Uh, uh, uh," Penelope said. "Rule number one."

"Right," Marla said, bringing her lecture to a halt.

"Do you want a drink?" Penelope asked as they approached the bar.

"I'll have the usual."

* * *

><p>By the time Penelope made it to the counter, she and her friend had been separated. Saturday nights at the club were always busy, and this one was certainly no exception. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and she saw Marla getting down on the dance floor. In true Marla fashion, she'd already found a partner. Her friend may pretend she hated the bar, but Marla had a way of always turning into the life of the party. The thin, blonde man she was with wasn't exactly Penelope's type, but that wasn't a surprise. They had the exact opposite taste when it came to men. Penelope liked them fit, trim, and easy on the eyes. While Marla certainly appreciated good looks, she tended to go for more scrawny men. Penelope was fairly certain that was a direct result of the way her past relationships had gone.<p>

"What can I get ya, blondie?" the man behind the bar asked.

"A Cosmo and a beer," she answered.

"You _do _know what this is, don't you?"

Penelope pasted a grin on her face as she turned to ascertain who that deep, sexy voice was coming from. But it quickly disappeared when she realized who it belonged to. A scowl immediately graced her face…it was the Chad Kroeger hinderer! "If you say kismet, I'm going to throw up in my mouth," she said turning to look ahead once again.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he turned around, resting his elbows on the bar as he leaned back against it. "This is a set of different circumstances," he told her, his gaze unwavering as he stared at her.

Penelope finally turned to look at him. "And yet even under these ones, I don't like you." Well, that wasn't _exactly _true. She did like his chocolate brown eyes…his sculpted biceps (he wasn't even flexing!)…the way his dark jeans clung to those lean thighs…

"You don't know me," he informed her with a wide grin, interrupting her thoughts.

"Actually, I do," she said, smiling at the bartender as she paid him. "Keep the change." She turned to Derek. "You're the man who walks up to women flashing that killer grin. A snap of your fingers, and they're in your bed."

"Oh," he said in a teasing tone, feigning surprise. "So you _do _know me."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "I know your _type_."

"And you obviously don't like my_ type_."

Her mouth opened as she began to inform him that he was right…she _didn't_ like his type. But that wouldn't exactly be the truth. Not tonight, anyway. Wasn't this exactly what she wanted? For a man to snap his fingers and take her to bed? And she knew instantly that _this_ man…oozing sex appeal…would get the job done.

"Under normal circumstances, you're right," she heard herself saying. "I _don't _like your type. But here's the thing. Tonight, you're type is exactly what I'm looking for."

"Really?" he asked his eyes darkening with interest.

Penelope nodded. "Mmm hmm. In fact…if you snapped your fingers right now…I _still_ wouldn't be in your bed soon enough."

Derek stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Prentiss hadn't informed him about _this _type of lush woman. It didn't take him long to recover, of course. He was, after all, a charmer at heart. "My guess is…_your _bed is closer."

Penelope narrowed her gaze. "You leave before dawn," she said firmly, laying down the ground rules.

"Just like a vampire," he promised.

"You never call me again…never try to track me down," she continued.

"Scout's honor."

"Were you ever even a scout?"

His lips twitched. "I had a dog named Scout," he informed her.

She shrugged. "Good enough. Just let me tell my friend I'm leaving."

* * *

><p>"But we just got here," Marla said.<p>

"I know," Penelope said. "And…I'd apologize, but...I'm about to get lucky. I don't want to ruin my karma."

"You think leaving me stranded at a bar is good for your karma?" Marla asked dryly.

"Stranded? You were practically hooking up before I was," Penelope reminded her friend.

"Ok," Marla conceded. "That's true. Who is he?"

Penelope pointed to Derek, conversing with his own friend.

"Oooh, he's hot," Marla said appreciatively as her eyes took him in.

"I know," Penelope said with a grin.

With a sigh, Marla held her hand out, and Penelope dropped her keys in them. "Be good to my girl," she warned.

Marla nodded. "And you have fun with _your_ ride," she said with a purr.

Penelope couldn't help but giggle. "Count on it."


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope could barely remember the cab ride home. There were three or four ways you could get here from the bar, and she couldn't begin to tell you which route they'd taken; her anticipation had assaulted her senses.

She'd held the assumption that this man would be suave…a slow lover, but his kisses, while skilled, were frenzied. It was almost as though he'd been waiting for this as long as she had…and that was a _long _time.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said, pushing him away as he suckled on her neck. "There's something you should know."

He lifted his head, his gaze meeting hers inquiringly.

"I'm Penelope," she told him. He should, after all, know her name if he was going to take her to bed!

"Derek," he muttered breathlessly. "Nice to meet you." And then he returned to the spot just below her ear.

His hand splayed over her racing heart as he walked her backwards until she was against the wall; he placed his other hand on the surface just above her shoulder. The gesture by itself was a simple one, but coupled with the possessive way he pressed his body against hers, Penelope's thighs began to tremble. She groaned as his she felt his thick cock press against her lower belly. "Oh, God." She reached in between them and grabbed his coat, pushing it hurriedly down over his shoulders.

"Hold on, Sweetheart," he said softly. She moaned in protest as he drew his body away and then leaned down, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. "Smile pretty for the camera," he instructed, aiming it at them.

"Wha…what?" she asked in confusion.

He grinned shamelessly. "Cell cameras are great," he informed her. "They've rendered bed post notches obsolete."

With a giggle, Penelope pulled him close and pasted a grin on her face as she looked into the tiny lens. "Then let's make it a good one."

After she heard the camera snap, she closed the unwanted space between their bodies, taking a moment to absorb his heat once again. She heard him suck in a breath as her hands reached up underneath his shirt to touch him. Her hands skimmed the flesh of his hard, flat stomach before reaching inside the waistband of his jeans and boxer briefs. She touched the base of his length with a single finger, and then giggled as she heard his phone clatter against her hardwood floor.

* * *

><p>Her touch was just too much, Derek thought as his cell phone slipped from his hand. His body was aching for her; his hands itching to touch every lush curve he was certain she possessed underneath those damn jeans and her t-shirt. <em>Tease, <em>he thought, as she pulled her hand from his pants with a sexy little laugh.

She smiled saucily as she took a step to the side. His gaze followed her as she started up the stairs, turning around halfway up to pull her t-shirt over her head. As she tossed it over the banister; he could make out her taut nipples beneath the thin fabric of her bra. She taunted him further by turning away and removing the lacey undergarment, letting it fall to her feet. The smoldering look she threw him over her shoulder sent sparks his way as she proceeded up the stairs. Clearly he was meant to follow.

Derek Morgan wasn't one to disappoint…but first, there was the small matter of his clothes to take care of.

* * *

><p>His first thought as he walked into her bedroom and spotted her standing there in only her panties was that he'd been right. He'd been so damn right. The woman had killer curves beneath all that denim and cotton.<p>

His second was that she wasn't shy at all: her eyes met his for only a moment before falling at once to his arousal. She sighed longingly, and his body began to hum with anticipation as she licked her lips. He watched as she lifted her hands, toying with her nipples as she walked backwards until she reached the chair in the corner; when she stopped he immediately stalked towards her. Her hands shot out to rest on his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks.

She positioned him so he was standing in front of the chair before giving him a solid shove. He laughed as he landed gracefully on the soft cushion. But when she fell to her knees before him, the laughter died in his throat. He could barely swallow past the lump of desire planted there.

He watched the rise of her chest as she took a deep breath, then ran a hand through her hair before her blonde head tipped forward and she took him between her lips. Her mouth was like blistering silk as it slid up and down his length; he could feel her pebbled nipples brushing against his knees and lower thighs as she worked him. One of his hands gripped the arm of the chair as the other tangled in her curls, clenching her hair as if it was a lifeline.

"Oh, yeah," he groaned, using every ounce of strength he had to remain seated. He didn't want to do anything that might make her stop this delicious torment. But when she lifted a hand and circled the base of his cock, squeezing tightly, he lost the battle. His hips shot up off the chair, eliciting a grunt from her. His reaction only seemed to spur her on, her head moving faster and faster as she teased him with her tongue and lips. She sucked and pulled, but when she drew her teeth up his length, he groaned as he felt his body tense. "Oh, Fuck. I'm gonna come," he warned her.

She immediately used her lips to make a seal around his cock, swallowing voraciously as he exploded inside of her mouth. When she finally pulled away, she was breathing as heavily as he was. She lifted her gaze to his, her blue eyes blazing with want. "Sweetness," he said. "That was…"

His voice trailed off, as there really was no way to describe what she'd just done to him. He spied a glistening droplet on the corner of her lips and reached forward to swipe it away with his middle finger. When he pulled his hand away from her face, she grabbed his wrist and drew it to her mouth, licking his finger tip. "Mmm," she said appreciatively as her eyelids fluttered closed.

He locked his gaze on her face, and when she opened her eyes, he grinned. "Your turn."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I do have to laugh a bit, because 'Rock You Like a Hurricane' came on while I was typing this chapter. LOL _

_Also...to those of you who reviewed and have your PM feature disabled...thank you!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The promise in his tone sent a shiver of excitement shooting down her spine; her knees were so wobbly she could barely stand. Taking a deep breath, Penelope steeled herself…best to take a moment and recover.<p>

Of course, _that_ was shot to hell when Derek stood, the hairs on his chest tickling the flesh of her breasts along the way. His gaze locked on hers…the passion in his eyes growing as quickly as the ache between her thighs.

"Oooh!" She screeched when his hands clamped her waist; her fingertips clenched his shoulders as he lifted her off her feet. His walk to her bed was leisurely, and Penelope took the opportunity to drape her legs around him. But it wasn't enough.

Planting her palms on his shoulders, she used them for leverage. She spread her legs as wide as she could, shifting her body up and down…when it still wasn't enough, she moved from side to side, then in circles. Her throbbing center rubbed against his belly, frantic for his touch. She heard him chuckle as he lowered her to the mattress, her legs reluctantly loosening their grip.

There was a slight chill as he pulled his body away, the heat rushing to her knees to where he touched her. He gently pushed her knees apart, and Penelope felt the heat shift again as his gaze felt to her core. She watched him: the rise and fall of his chest as his breath quickened, the slow, predatory grin that spread across his face. His hands moved upwards, stroking her inner thighs only to come to a stop just inches away from where she wanted him.

She sighed in protest, but it quickly turned into a moan as his thumbs began moving slowly back and forth, coating the tender flesh between her legs with the moisture that attested to exactly how much her body craved his. She knew she was drenched; it had been her body's reaction to hearing him groan while she'd made him come.

His thumbs moved closer to her center, the calloused pads parting her, revealing her pulsing center to his gaze. He leaned forward and took a deep breath. Sweet Lord, was he _smelling _her? Penelope resisted an overwhelming urge to pull her legs together; she was glad she did when she heard him sigh contentedly.

She watched as he leaned closer, gasped as his tongue pushed just inside her opening, and then moved upwards in a single stroke, stopping swiftly to draw her throbbing center into his mouth for a quick taste. She nearly screamed in objection as he placed a string of wet kisses up her belly. God, this man was a tease!

Just as he'd taken the time to study her center, he paused, lifting his head as he looked from one breast to the other. Her nipples puckered impatiently beneath his gaze, and that infuriatingly sexy smirk graced his features again. As if he couldn't make up his mind which one he wanted to relish first, he reached forward, and using his palms, pushed the generous flesh together until her nipples merged into a solitary taut peak. As hot mouth met cool skin, Penelope shrieked, her hands gripping the comforter as her back bowed up off the bed. "Ooooooh," she groaned. "Oh, God!"

His teeth tugged her flesh, his lips sucked greedily and Penelope nearly came unglued. It felt like there was an electric current running from her nipples to her very center, and she couldn't stop writhing beneath him. "Derek…" she begged.

His tongue continued savoring flesh until Penelope, unable to stand it anymore, grabbed his face. She pulled until his arms braced his upper body, his face level with hers. "Fuck me," she commanded.

It wasn't until his mouth came down onto hers that Penelope realized how neglected hers had been. His tongue darted across the seam of her lips, and she opened instantly, her tongue meshing frantically with his. Her upper body came up off the mattress crushing her breasts against him, her fingernails digging into his lower back as she ground against him.

Penelope cried out as he drove inside of her with a one powerful thrust; she could feel him pulsating inside of her. "Quick, quick, quick," she implored, as she broke their kiss.

He complied quickly, pistoning his hips to keep up with her. Her fingernails sunk deeper into his flesh as she met his pace, her body slamming hastily against his.

"Penelope—"

"Me, too," she interrupted breathlessly as a consuming burst of ecstasy engulfed her.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Derek had left before dawn. But not without making her come again. And again. And again.<p>

She'd never felt so thoroughly satisfied and couldn't help but think it was a bit of a shame she'd never see him again. With a yawn, she rolled over and let the exhaustion from their escapade claim her, the trace of a satisfied smile still on her lips.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan took his place on the plane; thankfully it was a window seat.<p>

He looked out over Boston, thinking it was a shame to be saying goodbye. His lips lifted in a grin, thinking that his first night had sure been a nice Boston _hello!_ It really was too bad that he'd never be seeing Penelope again. She'd made it very clear that what they'd had was a one night thing, and he'd agreed. He wasn't a man who went back on his word. But it had taken every ounce of willpower he possessed to stay away from her for the last two days. Even now, he had an overwhelming urge to get off the damn plane and say goodbye to her one last time…which was crazy—he didn't even know her last name, for God's sake!

He'd taken many women to bed, but had to admit…not one of them compared to the blonde vixen who'd given him butterflies with a lick of her lips. His grin widening, he pulled his cell phone out and hit a few buttons until the picture he'd taken of the two of them popped up. Some more clicking and he entered his buddy from Quantico's number, texting him the picture with the caption _'What I did in Boston…"_

He toyed with the idea of keeping her to himself, but she was just too delicious not to brag about.

"Sir," a stewardess said, appearing at his side. "We're getting ready to take off. If you could please turn your phone off…"

"No problem," Derek said, putting his phone away. He dug out his iPod and put his headphones on, settling in for the flight home.

* * *

><p>With a yawn, Derek paid the cabbie, and then grabbed his bag. "Keep the change," he said as he climbed out.<p>

"Hey," he said in surprise as he spied his buddy standing on the steps outside of his front door. "What's goin' on?"

Derek didn't even see it coming, didn't have time to duck before Pax's fist connected with his face. "_That _is for fucking my sister!" his friend roared angrily.

Derek winced as his fingers lifted absently to his jaw. And then a thought struck him. "Her last name is Garcia?"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Ooops…this is a bit out of sequence. I should have posted this before Derek caught his flight home, but I didn't. It was such a fun scene that I didn't want you to miss it! I'll fix it after the story is done so it's in sequential order. My apologies for the mix up, but girl talk shall not be overlooked!_

* * *

><p>"Oooh," Penelope screeched as her friend's front door shot open and she was hauled into her kitchen. "Coffee?" she asked, her eyes wide.<p>

But Marla shook her head, and Penelope could hear her foot tapping impatiently. "Details first."

Penelope laughed. "We're gonna have to compromise," she said. "Details over coffee?"

Marla nodded and Penelope walked over to her friend's cupboard, getting them each a mug while Marla retrieved the caramel creamer from the fridge. They raced like teenagers to the table and sat down across from one another, both grinning from ear to ear.

Finally, when Marla could stand it no more, she burst at the seams. "Well?"

Penelope cleared her throat and shook her head from side to side. She really did have a certain finesse for the dramatics. "Did you notice anything different about me when I came in?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Marla narrowed her gaze. "You…were…glowing?"

"Of course I was," Penelope quickly confirmed. "But that's not what I meant. I could _barely_ walk!"

"Oh," Marla exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air triumphantly. "I just _knew_ he'd be hung!"

"Mmm…" Penelope said with a shiver. "_So _hung! And _so _damn good."

"How many times?" Marla asked.

Penelope picked up her coffee mug with one hand, and held the other up, extending her four fingers, one at a time.

"Wow!" Marla said, impressed. "_Excellent _turnaround time."

"Right!"

"So…?" Marla asked. Penelope knew exactly where this was leading.

"Yep," Penelope informed her friend smugly. "The bedroom expertise of Jason Waters had _finally _been surpassed."

Marla grinned. "Wowza," she said. "So…any signature moves?"

Penelope sighed wistfully, her mug landing on the table with a thud. "He did this thing with his tongue…and then both of my…" She lifted her palms so they were on the sides of her breasts, pushing them together a bit. "And then…mmm," Penelope finished with a grunt. "It was amazing."

Marla grinned. Clearly she was going to have to wait for her friend to comedown from her high before she got more detailed information.

* * *

><p>"The next time you want to text me a picture <em>who<em> you're doing in Boston, Morgan," Paxton fumed, "Make sure it isn't my fuckin' sister!" He turned around and stalked towards his SUV.

"Hey!" Derek yelled, trying to gain his friend's attention. When it didn't work, he jogged to catch up to him; every time his foot hit the pavement, his jaw throbbed. "Don't you think you're overreact—"

Paxton turned around again and Derek grunted as his friend's fist connected with his left eye. "Mother fucker!" he said as he doubled over, cupping his eye with his hand. "Are you fuckin' crazy?"

"Crazy? No," Paxton informed his friend. "I'm just the guy who goes to the bar with you every time we're in town. They guy who watches women parade in and out of your bedroom like it's a damn flu shot clinic for the elderly!"

If Paxton wasn't so mad, Derek would have taken a moment to chuckle at his friend's comparison. "Hey—you bring home just as many women as I do!" he shot back as he straightened. _Damn! _His friend packed a mean punch. Derek suddenly felt a bit of sympathy for anyone who'd ever been on the receiving end of one of them.

"None of them have ever been your sister," he said as he climbed into his vehicle.

Derek heard the engine roar to life, standing there as his friend sped away.

* * *

><p>He'd called Pax a few times on Sunday, but he hadn't answered. And he didn't want to stop by, because he wasn't sure if his friend was still angry…hell, <em>he'd <em>be. But come on!

What were the chances that the blonde fox he'd run into in Boston would be his best friend's sister? And what in the _hell _were the chances she'd be the best damn lover he'd ever had? One thing was for sure: Paxton Garcia might not be on his side, but fate damn well was!

* * *

><p>As soon as Derek Morgan walked into the bullpen, he knew word had gotten around. All eyes were on him, and from the worried look in Emily's eyes, something heavy was coming. Of course, it could have been the sight of his black eye and swollen jaw. He'd spent most of the day yesterday icing, and while it had certainly helped the swelling, the bruising was still obvious.<p>

"So everyone knows I banged Garcia's sister, huh?" Derek asked.

Emily's eyes widened. "Ummm…no! We didn't know _that_!"

"Fuck," Derek muttered. "Then why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because Garcia walked in this morning and couldn't move his hand. He'd obviously been in a scuffle." Emily studied her friend's face. "We just didn't realize it was with _you_."

Derek closed his eyes. "Does Hotch know?"

"Morgan," he heard his Unit Chief say as if on cue. "My office."

* * *

><p>"So…are either of you going to speak?" Hotch asked angrily. They'd been in there for five minutes and despite his best glare, neither agent had cracked.<p>

Morgan, slumped over in his chair in an uncharacteristic pose, toyed with the wrinkle in his jeans. "I accidentally slept with Garcia's sister," he finally muttered.

"Accidentally?" Pax exploded. "What were you trying to do, put it in her fuckin' mouth?"

Oh, God. Derek thought. His mouth suddenly went dry at the memory of her lips sucking his cock and he nearly groaned.

_Angry, _he reminded himself. He should be angry right now, not all hot and bothered. He threw his arm out to his side. "I didn't know she was your sister, Pax!" he shot back. "Or I _wouldn't_ have slept with her!"

"'She?'" Pax said fuming. "I bet you don't even remember her _name!"_

"Penelope…her name is Penelope," Derek said smugly, his eyes challenging his friend. You didn't yell out a name that many times and then forget it!

"I don't care that you slept with her, Morgan. She's a big girl," Pax said. "The problem_ I_ have...is you texting her damn picture to everybody like she was some conquest. Did Reid get it, too? How 'bout Prentiss?"

"No, Reid and Prentiss didn't get the text," he assured his friend. "_You're_ the only one who got it."

"Why? Why did you send it to _me_?"

Derek didn't think Pax needed to hear how hot his sister was in bed, or how proud he'd been that he'd scored with the hottest girl in the bar, so he went with precedent instead. "Because you're _always_ at the bar with me. You _always_ see who I take home. Habit, I guess," he said with a shrug. "I never thought twice."

Pax scoffed. "You never thought twice," he muttered. "What a surprise."

"Gentlemen," Hotch interrupted sternly, gaining the attention of both men. "This should not be a work matter, but since you've chosen to use your fists to try and resolve it, you've made it one. Until this issue is taken care of, you won't be working in the field together." He turned to Morgan. "JJ has a case to present, and I assume we'll be going wheels up soon."

Derek nodded.

"Except you."

"What?" he asked angrily.

"A black eye and bruised jaw don't exactly radiate professionalism," Hotch reminded him.

"They don't know how I got the bruises!"

"_I _do," Hotch said with a glare.

With a sigh, Derek returned to his slumped position in the chair. It was a _damn_ good thing she'd been worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long six months for Derek Morgan. He still hadn't been able to forget Penelope Garcia (he tried not to think of her as Pax's sister,) and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

He wasn't naïve enough to think he was in love with the woman—it was a stroke of luck that he even knew her last name, for God's sake._ Not to mention_, he thought with a grin_, they hadn't exactly gotten around to talking_. Leaving before dawn only left so much time.

But dammitt, when you found someone who you had that kind of amazing chemistry with in bed, you didn't spend just one night with them! You spent _at least _a week with them! If he'd done that, _maybe _she'd be out of his system by now. _Maybe _he wouldn't be waking up every single night with a throbbing erection.

And this was the first time in his life that he realized you could actually have an erection _for _someone. He'd always thought…get an erection, find a woman to ease the ache…any woman. But he'd _been_ with other women. He didn't _want_ other women. He wanted _her. _He wanted her lips on his neck; he wanted her fingernails digging into his back; he wanted her thighs cradling his hips, her body grinding against his.

He wanted to taste her wet center, tease her nipples with his teeth and tongue. But most of all, he wanted to push inside of her inch by delicious inch, feeling her surrounding him. Dammitt…he just wanted to relive the whole experience!

And it was probably those things that had him on a plane to Boston under the guise of visiting Elliot.

Pax Garcia be damned.

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia had to admit that Derek 'What's His Name?' had really been a turning point in her life. Since sleeping with him six months ago, her confidence had soared in the bedroom. His groans and hisses had told her that she was pretty damn good between the sheets, and that was something a girl couldn't overlook!<p>

She'd reconciled with her old boyfriend, Griffin, and all was going well. _Especially_ in the bedroom. She wasn't as reserved or nervous as she'd been before, and she thought their relationship was all the better for it. With a grin, she walked to the trunk of her vehicle and opened it, pulling out two recycled cloth bags full of groceries. If she ever _did _see Derek 'What's His Name?' again, she was damn well going to thank him for what he'd done!

And…yeah…maybe Griffin wasn't as great in _bed_ as good old Derek had been, but he wasn't as equipped as her one night stand had been, either. Derek Morgan's 'down there' wasn't something you saw every day. Well…some women did, and bully for them!

But Griffin certainly did his best with what he'd been blessed with, and she couldn't complain about that. The garage door opened, revealing Griffin's forest green SUV, and Penelope grinned. Apparently her guy had decided to work from home today.

On the down side, it foiled her plans of surprising him with his favorite pasta dinner and slipping into something sexy before he came home. Of course, the upside was that they could get started earlier than she'd anticipated, and if the ache between her thighs was any indication, the sooner the better!

She hurried into the house through the garage entrance and into their spacious kitchen, quickly kicking off her shoes. She bustled around, getting everything put away before filling a large pot half full with water and placing it on the stovetop to boil. She headed up the stairs—she had a few minutes before she'd have to add the pasta—and headed toward his office with a sly grin. She'd just started down the hallway when she heard grunting and groaning noises. Penelope froze, confusion filling her features. What the…why was her bedroom door closed? She _never_ closed her bedroom door.

Her stomach sinking, Penelope swiftly made her way to her bedroom door and took a deep breath; she steeled herself for what she knew was coming.

She threw open the door and gasped at the sight that beheld her anyway. You couldn't prepare yourself for this! In the center of her bed, on her one thousand thread count, bright blue Egyptian cotton sheets that he'd claimed matched her damn eyes, Griffin was nestled right between the thighs of some red-headed, Ariel wannabe siren!

"You cheating slime," she said in a voice low enough to convey her anger, but loud enough that they could hear.

Griffin looked over his shoulder and all thrusting immediately came to a halt. "Penelope," he said in shock, as the red headed bitch pushed her off him.

He rolled over onto his back, and while Penelope was pissed to see that the situation hadn't been enough to diffuse his erection, a little part of her was glad she'd interrupted before he'd been able to get off.

_Ariel, _meanwhile, gave the sheets a solid tug until she was clutching them just beneath her chin, her eyes wide in astonishment.

"You got a real prize, Sweetheart," Penelope informed her before turning on her heel and rushing back the way she'd come.

"Penelope!" she heard Griffin yell, followed by an "Ooof!" While it hadn't been enough to slow her stride, she _did _hope the bastard had fallen on his head.

Penelope kept walking through the kitchen, pausing only to grab her recycled bags and purse on the way out.

Her shoes sat forgotten by the door.

* * *

><p>"Pax?" she asked a few minutes later in a small voice. "Can I come stay with you?"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter._

* * *

><p>Before she'd run into Griffin and started dating him again, Penelope had been contemplating making a significant change in her life—starting with location. Virginia wasn't her first choice, but this was just a visit, and she was certainly willing to give it a chance. It would be nice to be closer to one of her brothers. They were scattered all over the globe and she rarely saw them.<p>

The problem with moving (and she knew she shouldn't even be thinking this…she had…after all, just run out on her boyfriend) was that if she left Boston, she would probably never see Derek again. AKA the man who had been the best one night stand she'd ever had…aka the man who had gotten her off four times in a row…aka the _only _man who'd ever made her come while he was inside of her without any manual assistance.

That really needed to go in the con column when she was making her list of reasons to go or to stay. Leaving Boston meant no possible chance of seeing him again. Ever. And could she really live with the thought of _that_?

Penelope sighed. This should really be the _last _thing on her mind right now!

The rushing warmth between her thighs, however, disagreed.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what I'm going to do to that bastard the next time I see him?" Paxton asked hotly.<p>

"Uhh…nothing?" Penelope asked from her spot on the couch, watching her brother pace furiously back and forth.

"Penny, he broke your heart!" Paxton fumed.

"Pax…to tell you the truth…I don't think I was in love with him," she admitted.

"Wha—then why were you _living _with him? You've never lived with a man before," he reminded her.

"That's because I've never had regular sex before. Once that started happening, I would have moved to the North Pole with him."

"Penny!" her brother said, coming to halt. The look of disgust on his face really was priceless.

She grinned. "Don't worry…he wasn't that good. I had to fake it most of the time." She knew she was taunting her brother, but really, he'd been overprotective her entire life. He deserved a bit of this.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation," he muttered.

"Well, you started it when Robo-Pax emerged," she informed him. She jumped to her feet. "But you know how you can make it up to me?" she asked animatedly.

He groaned. "How?" he asked cautiously.

Her grin widened. "With some of your famous hot chocolate."

"My hot chocolate _is _famous, isn't it?" he joked as he began walking toward the kitchen.

"On at least three continents," she agreed as she followed.

He nodded. "Hot chocolate is a safe subject," he commented.

"It sure is." She smirked slyly. "And then maybe you could tell me a bit about this _Ashley_ you're always talking about."

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan knocked on the front door again and waited a minute before the sound of footsteps came from the other side.<p>

This really wasn't OK to do…for one, she might not even remember him. Who knew how many guys she'd brought home from the bar—or been with—since she'd been with him? She'd been a vixen in bed, and let's face it…_that_ took practice!

Secondly, this was his best friend's sister, for God's sake. If Pax found out that he'd gone back for seconds…well, _fifths, _if he counted each time he'd taken her…Derek was smart enough to know he'd be a dead man!

Oh, well. At least he'd be a _smiling _dead man.

Of course, that smile disappeared when the door opened and a scowling man was standing there. "Can I help you?" he snapped.

"I'm looking for Penelope," Derek answered.

"Yeah? Join the fucking club," he said before slamming the door in Derek's face.

_That _certainly wasn't a good sign.

* * *

><p><em>Thank God Derek Morgan was out of town<em> was all Paxton could think. _He_ was supposed to be off, too, but when Hotch had called and told him he was down three men with Emily at a training in Chicago, Morgan in Boston, and _him _being out, he'd told his unit chief he'd be right in. And then, of course, his sister's eyes had lit up like a frickin Christmas tree at the thought of seeing the inside of F.B.I. headquarters. It would take some smooth talkin', but where he was coming in on his day off, he was pretty sure Hotch would cave.

* * *

><p>"Now that introductions are out of the way, we need to get started," the man she now knew as Hotch said.<p>

"Conference room?" her brother asked.

The somber man gave a single shake of his head. "There's no time. We're going wheels up in fifteen."

He started going over the details of the case with her standing right there, and Penelope was instantly engaged. When he began to explain that several women in the Los Angeles are had gone missing and there was no link between them, she sat down at the nearest computer and went to it.

The files were right beside her on the desk, and while they weren't open, she could make out the names on the tabs. In less than a minute after getting in, she found a connection. "Sir?"

Four sets of eyes turned to her and her voice suddenly cracked.

"All of the women are actually members of Crunch fitness in downtown L.A.," she said nervously.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"It's a fitness club in—"

"I know what it is," he said dismissively. "How did you find that?"

"I have…my…ways," she said weakly.

"Move," he told her, practically pushing her to the side.

"How did you get into my computer?" the young man who'd been introduced as Dr. Reid asked.

The unit chief pulled his eyes away from the computer screen to look at her. "You're certainly efficient," he commented.

"Yes, sir," she agreed with Hotch.

"Ummm…I had it locked," Reid continued. Unfortunately, everyone remained oblivious to him.

Hotch suddenly turned to her brother. "Will she pass a background check?" he asked.

Paxton grinned. "Hard tellin', Sir. The youngest Garcia's always been a bit of a wild card."

"Let's try, anyway," Hotch said. "Ms. Garcia, how do you feel about a career in the F.B.I.?"

"Fabulous, sir," she said, standing.

He nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"What?" Pax said, suddenly panicking. "Sir…I…I _really _don't think that's a good idea, Sir," he insisted, following his unit chief as he walked away.

Everyone else seemed to disperse, as well, save for the young doctor. "My password doesn't mean anything," he muttered.

Penelope grinned as she gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Doc. I won't tell anyone that your password is Emily."

Her smile widened as she watched him begin to blush. Would ya look at that? A new job _and _a new friend. And she wasn't even living here yet.

She didn't think things could possible get any better...but Penelope Garcia was about to find out how wrong she was!


	9. Chapter 9

"Hotch," Paxton said desperately as he and his Unit Chief boarded the jet. "I don't think you understand. My sister is like a…loose cannon! Something doesn't go her way and _boom! _She just…explodes."

"This wouldn't happen to be the sister that 'liaised' with Derek, would it?" Hotch asked coolly.

"Well, she's the only one I _have_," Pax muttered.

Hotch nodded as he took his seat. "So, what you're telling me is that your sister would pose as a distraction for both you _and _Morgan if she were to join our team?" he concluded.

"We—I—She—" _Oh, shit, _thought Pax. His Unit Chief really had him there. He was in the BAU; he wasn't _allowed_ to have distractions. "Not for me," he improvised, and then took a deep breath. "But it could be a bit of a problem for Morgan."

"Mmm hmm," Hotch said knowingly as he lifted an eyebrow at Paxton. "And how _do _you think Morgan feels under that bus you just threw him under?"

* * *

><p>Penelope sat in the spacious office Hotch had brought her to and looked around in awe. Every piece of equipment surrounding her was state of the art…<em>toppest of the line<em>, she thought with a grin. And if she could prove herself…it would be all hers! _If_ she passed a background check, but that shouldn't be a problem…she hoped.

The whirring noise that would be blasting from her single machine at home was much louder than what was coming out of all these babies combined. She stood up and with a reverent grin, ran a finger across the sleek monitor sitting directly in front of her. She was still admiring the gear when the phone rang, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

She stood there staring at the receiver for a moment, undecided on whether or not to answer. When it became clear that it's incessant buzzing wasn't going to cease, Penelope wiped her hands on her pants in an effort to rid her fingertips of the ink from when they'd taken her prints earlier and then reached for the little contraption linked to the phone. She placed it over her ear, and then hit the button. "Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia at your service. How may I assist you?" she asked in her most professional voice. Now _that _felt weird!

"Garcia," Hotch said, all business.

"Sir?" she returned.

"Is your new office to your liking?" he continued.

"Sir, yes, Sir," she answered.

"Is there anything you've noticed missing?"

"No, Sir," she assured him as she looked around the room once again. "I seem to have everything I need."

"Have you started gathering the information I requested?" he asked.

"I was just about to get started, Sir," she informed him.

"Good," he said curtly. "If you hit number one on the speed dial, it will ring my line directly."

"Good to know, Sir."

"Oh, and Penelope? One more thing."

"Yes, Sir?" she asked, the pen in her hand poised over the notepad she'd just snagged up off the counter.

"This isn't the military," he told her, his voice tinged with the first bit of amusement she'd heard from him. "You can call me Hotch."

With a relieved sigh, she flopped down into her chair. "Yes, sir," she said as she disconnected the call. Then, as she realized she'd addressed him so formally again, "Shit."

"Still here, Garcia," Aaron Hotchner announced in her ear.

Penelope jumped. "Oh, shit, Sir!" she exclaimed, flustered, and then groaned. With a quick tug, she pulled the cord from the phone. There! That took care of _that!_

* * *

><p>With a tired sigh, Derek Morgan slung his go bag over his shoulder and headed inside of FBI headquarters in Quantico, Virginia. He'd cut his trip to Boston short. There was no need to be there, really. Elliot was working this weekend, and to be honest, all Derek had wanted was to get laid. But when he'd gone to the bar after he'd left Penelope's, he'd realized it wasn't as easy as he'd thought it was going to be. <em>Which was odd…as it wasn't quite <em>hard_, either_, he thought wryly.

After sliding his badge and greeting Greg in security, he headed for the elevator. He hit the button that would take him to his unit, and then leaned against the rail and lowered his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He really wasn't in the mood for this. He was tired, he was horny, and he was pissed as hell. He was in the mood for a drink, dammitt. And then a shot…and then another drink.

If he couldn't bury himself inside of Penelope, he was willing to settle for a drunken stupor. But, oh, what he wouldn't give for one more night with her. Oh, hell! It'd have to be a week. One night clearly hadn't been enough. He wasn't sure a week would even be enough to get her out of his system, but he was willing to give it the ol' college try. And if that didn't work, they could go for two!

He'd offer up his firstborn child if he thought it would get him anywhere near her.

As the elevator doors slid open, Derek straightened and headed through the heavy, double glass doors and into his unit. When he'd called Emily to tell her he was coming home early, she'd told him it was a bad one. So he'd called Hotch, and they'd booked him on a flight that would leave in the morning to join the rest of the team.

With a yawn, he dropped his go bag on his desk…and froze.

She may have been all the way across the bullpen, and she may have been back to, but he'd recognize those blond curls anywhere. They might be longer, but he'd spent hours running his fingers through the soft locks as he'd watched her sleep.

Suddenly, a thought struck him, and Derek lifted his eyes heavenward. "You know I was kidding about my firstborn child…right?"


	10. Chapter 10

_a/n: Picking this back up because it's that time of year again…the lovely Kricket Williams has a birthday coming up! ;) I hope it's a happy one, Krick!_

* * *

><p>Penelope giggled as she felt a shiver run down her spine. Only <em>she <em>would consider a room full of technology foreplay. Not that there was anyone to play with, but still… The smile hadn't left her face when she turned toward the door. Hadn't Hotch said there was—Penelope froze as she met the piercing gaze across the bullpen.

Her jaw dropped as she gasped, and without stopping to think, she started forward. Now _that _was someone to play with.

The bag that was slung over Derek's shoulder fell to the floor as he, too, started forward. But his pace was much quicker than hers, and she'd barely made it to the ramp when he met her. His hands clamped on her waist, and his eyes never left hers as he walked ahead, forcing her to walk backward until they'd made their way into her office.

"What are you—"

"Holy fuck," Derek breathed as his lips came crashing down onto hers. Penelope felt an instant flood between her thighs as his tongue stroked hers, and her body swayed forward until it was flush against his. Her breasts flattened against his chest, and her hand snaked up underneath his t-shirt to rest on his bare waist.

"Mmmm…" she whimpered.

She groaned when he pulled away and lifted his hands to her face. His thumbs stroked her cheeks as he looked down at her. "How did you find me?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Wha…what?" Penelope asked in confusion.

"How did you know I work here?" he pressed.

"I…I didn't," she answered; her mind was clouded with desire. His erection was pushing against her belly, and she just couldn't think! She needed…release. And she needed it now!

"I haven't had lunch yet," she blurted out.

He gave her a puzzled look. "Penelope," he said firmly. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I think I could answer your questions much more efficiently if we had sex first," she informed him. Preferably before he found out she was Paxton Garcia's sister. Did he _work_ in this unit?

Derek laughed heartily as his hands dropped to her waist and he gave a light squeeze. "I think we should talk _first_," he said.

"Fine," she agreed. "Let's talk about the hotel I saw just across the street."

"Persistent little thing, aren't you?" Derek said as his eyes darkened with desire.

"Some people tell me I have a one track mind," she remarked coyly. "Do you…do you work in this unit?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "And you never answered _my _question. What are _you _doing here?" he repeated.

"I…I work here, too," she said. "Through a series of…really…weird circumstances. But before we talk anymore…we have sex."

"Penelope—"

"Oh, my God!" she said with a gasp as she stepped back. "Unless you're with someone! Are you with someone? You're with someone!" She socked him on the arm. "How could you kiss me if you're _with _someone? You scoundrel! You—"

"Penelope," Derek said. His voice was so mesmerizing, so seductive that her tirade came to a stop.

"Yes?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm not with anyone," he assured her.

"Oh," she said with a relieved sigh. "Good. That's good. You can be with _me_ for the next half hour. Unless you're not sexually attracted to me anymore. Oh, my God! Do you regret sleeping with me? Was it not as good as I remember? I thought it was amazing, but maybe I—"

Derek took a step forward and clamped his hand over her mouth. "It was as good as you remember," he said, eyes dancing. "Did you always talk this much? I don't remember you talking this much."

Penelope took a deep breath as she put her hand on his chest and ran it up over his shirt until she was cupping the back of his neck. "That's because when you're inside of me…I'm speechless. And we spent most of our time together with…you…inside of me," she reminded him as she batted her eyelashes at him. "I promise to shut up if you promise to sleep with me again."

* * *

><p>"I promise," Derek found himself saying before he could stop the words. The woman was like a freakin' siren; she was sexier than he remembered, and he had a feeling she could get him to do anything she wanted.<p>

"Great," she said. "Just let me get my bag."

"Bag," Derek said as he snapped out of the spell she'd had him under. "Fuck…my bag!" He sprinted out the door and down the ramp, grabbed his bag, and then returned to her office. But that short amount of time was enough to clear his head. This was his best friend's sister. Tomorrow he'd be joining the team. Would he be able to face Paxton again if he slept with Penelope?

"Remember that thing I did with my mouth?" she asked wickedly.

Derek felt his dick jerk at the reminder; he remembered that mouth…hot...sweet…talented as hell.

Yep; he'd be able to face Pax just fine.

* * *

><p>Once they'd left FBI Headquarters, it was a short walk to the hotel; neither one spoke on the way there.<p>

Derek had them checked in in no time, and once he'd gotten the key, they made their way to room 256.

Derek frowned as he closed the door. "Penelope—" By the time he turned around, she was naked to the waist. Her gorgeous breasts were there…just waiting for him. Her nipples were straining towards him and he groaned.

"You've changed your mind, haven't you?" Penelope asked with a groan. "Oh, God. This is…I'm so sorry," she said as she reached for her shirt and covered her chest. "I…I came on too strong."

"God, woman," Derek growled as he walked towards her. He pried the shirt from her fingers and tossed it across the room. "If you don't zip those lips, I'm gonna have to bypass foreplay just to shut. You. Up," he said teasingly.

Penelope sighed in relief as she looked up at him. "You haven't changed your mind?"

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "No, Baby Girl. I haven't changed my mind."

"Then I'm OK with no foreplay," she sighed.

Derek grinned as he reached for her wrists and wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing her body closer to his. "Oh, there'll _be _foreplay."


	11. Chapter 11

Derek couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the confident woman he'd who'd occupied his bed the first time they'd been together. She was still sexy as hell, but that self-assurance, that boldness that he'd loved about her was gone.

Did it have something to do with the weasel that'd opened the door in Boston?

"Penelope—"

He wanted to ask, but he wasn't ready to give up that bit of his pride yet. There was no need for her to know he'd actually gone looking for her…no need for her to know he hadn't been able to get her out of his system even after all this time. Let her think this was fate.

Hell, wasn't it? The very _week _he'd gone to find her, she shown up in Quantico; that wasn't coincidence. Something bigger had to be at play here.

"Yes?" she returned breathlessly.

No…she definitely didn't need to know the depth of his desire for her. Not yet, anyway. Instead, he grinned. "Slow. Take that skirt of slowly," he ordered as he crossed his arms over his chest expectantly. "And if you wanted to rock those hips back and forth while you do…"

The sound of her giggle filled the room, and her eyes locked on his as she reached around for the zipper. Her breasts thrust upward with the action, and he bit back a groan.

Her hips swayed side to side in the smallest of movements as the bright red fabric slid down her legs to pool at her feet. The only thing left were her black, lace panties and he drank in the sight of her luscious curves.

"Your turn," she breathed.

"You're not finished," he pointed out.

She tilted her head to the side and reached for the waistband of her panties. She took her time pushing them down over her legs; her ass was perched in the air by the time she reached her ankles, and Derek had half a mind to walk over and take her as she was, but that was hardly fair. He'dpromised foreplay.

She arched a brow at him as she straightened, then lifted her leg in the air and kicked in his general direction. Her panties hit him smack dab in the middle of the chest, and he lifted a hand to catch them. "Nice," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm finished now," she said impatiently.

* * *

><p>"So you are," he agreed. His voice was low and sexy, and Penelope's entire being trembled at the sound.<p>

She watched as he lifted his arms until he'd reached behind his neck and tugged on his t-shirt. The maroon fabric climbed up over his stomach until he'd pulled it off and tossed it to the side, blessing her with a view of his impeccably chiseled abs.

The dark blue denim hung low on his hips, and Penelope could make out the trail of crisp hair that disappeared just below his boxer briefs. She licked her lips when he reached for his belt buckle, and her breath caught in her throat at the sound of his fly opening. His jeans and boxers were at his feet in one smooth motion, and as he straightened, the predatory gleam in his eyes made her heart leap.

He stalked forward and came to a stop just in front of her. His hands came to rest on her cheeks before smoothing her hair away from her face. His mouth came down onto hers, and the seam of her lips tingled as his tongue swept across the soft flesh. A fragile whimper escaped as she parted for him.

She drew his tongue inside and let his familiar taste wash over her. His fingers tangled in her hair as one of his hands cradled the back of her head; the other came to rest on her lower back, drawing her body closer to his. Her soft breasts crushed against the hard planes of his chest, and Penelope moved back and forth, teasing him.

He broke the kiss and took a step back; his head descended immediately, his teeth clamping onto her nipple and tugging gently.

"Derek…" She groaned as her hand clutched the back of his head.

"Mmmm…" His tongue swirled around and around and Penelope inhaled sharply.

As he lowered himself onto his knees before her, he placed a hand behind the knee that was closest to the bed and lifted, positioning her foot on the mattress.

The cool air brushed against the sensitive skin between her thighs, and Penelope hissed when Derek leaned forward. He pushed his tongue between her folds and moved it back and forth, stopping just shy of her core; she whimpered in disappointment. "Please," she whispered softly.

The instant he speared his tongue inside of her, Penelope felt her knee buckle. His hands were the only thing keeping her standing as he teased her opening, pulling back and thrusting forth again. She clutched his broad shoulders as he pulled away long enough to turn her and sit her on the bed. As she lay back on the bed, he pulled her throbbing core between his lips and sucked vigorously.

She cried out as her feet pressed into the mattress; the shrill sound of Derek's phone echoed throughout the room, but they paid it no attention.

"Mmmm…" Derek groaned.

His phone finally stopped ringing only to start up again.

"Derek," Penelope said breathlessly. "Should you answer that?"

"Ignore it," he said gruffly as he pulled his lips away from her and positioned himself between her legs. He knew she was close, and it'd only be a matter of strokes before he exploded.

"Fuck," Derek said when the shrill ringing started again.

"I'll be here when you get off the phone," Penelope said in an amused tone.

Derek sighed as he got off the bed and pulled his phone from its clip. He took one look at the caller ID and turned the phone off.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his emotions warring inside of him. Penelope didn't know the whole truth, didn't know that Paxton was aware of the time they'd spent together in Boston. And though he didn't think it would bother her, he couldn't, in good conscience, sleep with her while withholding that information.

The mattress shifted, and he felt her body press against his as her arms wrapped around him from behind. "Where'd you go?" she asked, her voice thick with passion.

Derek ran a hand over his face. "Penelope, there's something you should know."

"What?" she asked distractedly as her lips brushed against the back of his neck.

"Your brother knows about us."

"_What?"_


End file.
